Girl In My Mirror
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: Okay, this is not my best fic so... I was bored and I needed a break from my upcoming fic I was working on so voila. Oh yea, I'm not a Britney fan or anything, it just kind of fitted with the story! And plus, it's a good song anyway. It's about Mimi, and


Girl In My Mirror- a songfic for the song "Girl In My Mirror" by Britney Spears.  
  
There's a girl in my mirror  
I wonder who she is  
Sometimes I think I know her  
Sometimes I really wish I did   
  
I walked drearily over to my makeup stool and sat down. I walked so slowly I could've easily mistaken myself to think that I'm floating. Only the coldness from the smooth stone floor held me back to reality. Each step I take strikes pain on the bottom of my foot. But finally, I made it to the far corner of my room, I sat down slowly as if too much speed would make me shatter into pieces. I'm back to the delicate flower I was a few years ago. Drifting slowly as I fall, not knowing where to go...  
  
I picked up my brush and emotionlessly took a thick strand of hair. I looked up at my mirror, but dropped my brush when I saw a girl, a total wreck. She looks familiar, and my curiosity is killing me. I really wanted to know who she was...  
  
But there's a story in her eyes  
Lullabies and goodbyes  
When she's lookin' back at me  
I can tell her heart is broken easily.   
  
Even though I really don't know who she is, I can tell that she's been through a lot. My guess is that her boyfriend or whatever just dumped her... cheated on her with another girl... Well, at least that's what happened to me. As I looked at her, she looked back at me with deep, yet weary eyes. She didn't need to say that words out. I already knew that she had a sad story...  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is cryin' tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
To make her feel alright.   
Oh, the girl in my mirror  
Is cryin' 'cause of you  
And I wish there was something  
Something I could do.  
  
The girl had tears spilling out of her eyes, wetting her cheeks and clothes as the teardrops dripped off. The tears ruinned her mascara but she didn't bother to fix it. She just stared back at me, letting me in on her tragic story...  
  
She told me that she caught her boyfriend and his best friend's sister making out. It disgusted her so. When he saw her, he just stood there for a while, staring at her helplessly as she stared back at her with eyes of hurt, sadness, despair, and betrayal. The only guy she's ever really loved is making out with an old friend who's three years younger than him. "Am I not good enough for you?" she whispers as she covers her face and turns to run.  
  
If I could I would tell her   
Not to be afraid   
The pain that she's feeling   
Of sense of loneliness will fade   
  
I was shocked. I just sat there, not knowing what to say. How can any guy be so pathetic and cruel? I want to tell her that it'll be gone soon, all the pain. But I can't say that. Because I don't even know if that's true. It doesn't seem to work for me.  
  
So dry your tears and rest assured   
Love'll find your heart deeper   
When she's looking back at me   
I know nothin' really works that easily   
  
"You should get some sleep." I said gently to the girl. "Maybe he's not destined to be yours." But I knew my words didn't matter to her. Everything's just a big lie.  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror   
Is cryin' tonight   
And there's nothing I can tell her   
To make her feel alright   
Oh, the girl in my mirror   
Is cryin' 'cause of you   
And I wish there was something   
I wish there was something   
Oh, I wish there was something I could do   
I can't believe it's what I see   
And that the girl in the mirror   
The girl in the mirror is me   
I can't believe what I see   
The girl   
(You're the girl in my mirror)   
The girl in my mirror is me   
Oh, is me   
  
I touched my cheek and felt dampness as tears dripped down. Then I weakly smiled at the image in the mirror. "Who are you kidding, Mimi? Don't pathetic. Doing this isn't gonna help anything at all." I said as I realized that the weak, dreary, weary girl in the mirror is no one but myself.  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror   
Is cryin' tonight   
And there's nothing I can tell her   
To make her feel alright   
Oh, the girl in my mirror   
Is cryin' 'cause of you   
And I wish there was something   
I wish there was something   
Oh, I wish there was something I could do   
  
I left a little piece of sadness in the girl in the mirror as I drearily walked to bed. More tears came as I laid on the large bed on my own...  
  
AN: Peeps, there will be a sequel. I repeat, there will be a sequel, so don't flame at me yet! 


End file.
